lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age
|basedon = by |release = November 12th, 2021 November 19th, 2021 |runtime = 141 minutes |language = English |pre = Gawain and the Green Knight }} |succ = The Fall of Arthur: Rise of Legends Mordred: Morte Inferno The Rise of Arthur }} }} The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age is an upcoming 2021 medieval dark fantasy action-adventure film loosely based on written by . The film will be directed, written, and produced by Trailblazer101, and composed by Richard Shepard. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It is the third film installment in the Arthurian Universe and the sequel to The Fall of Arthur, and will be released in the United Kingdom on November 12th, 2021, and in the United States on November 19th, 2021. A sequel, The Fall of Arthur: Rise of Legends, is scheduled to be released in November of 2023, while two spin-off films, Merlin and Mordred: Morte Inferno, are scheduled to be released in February of 2023 and February of 2024, respectively. A sequel trilogy is in development and will start with The Rise of Arthur, which will be released in November of 2025 and will be followed by The Rise of Arthur: The Vulgate Cycle and an untilted third film. Premise The film will be set 2 years after the events of The Fall of Arthur and will be centered on as he fulfills his role as the Dark King to plunge the lands into darkness with the newly freed , with her fulfillment of the prophecy being challenged by new as the divide between Arthur and Mordred grows even stronger, further bringing their kingdom and families apart. Cast * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as * as ** as Young * as Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Sequels A sequel, The Fall of Arthur: Rise of Legends, is in development and is scheduled to be released in November of 2023. It will be centered on a final confrontation of the war between opposing forces of the pure good and total darkness of the land. A second trilogy of films focusing on Arthur fighting back against his down-bringers are in development and will start with The Rise of Arthur in November of 2025 and followed by The Rise of Arthur: The Vulgate Cycle and an untitled third film. Spin-off Two spin-off films, Merlin and Mordred: Morte Inferno, are in development and are scheduled to be released in February of 2023. Merlin will be centered on the young as he works with to hold back the forces of the dark sorcerer and his desire to inevitably fulfill the ancient prophecy, while Mordred: Morte Inferno will be centered on 's time as king of the land before, during, and after the events of Rise of Legends. Trivia * The film was influenced by and . Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:The Fall of Arthur Category:The Fall of Arthur: The Dark Age Category:Arthurian Universe Category:Films Category:Films about fighting Category:Films about mythology Category:Films about revenge Category:Movies Category:Movies based on existing properties Category:Medieval Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Dark fantasy Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:November Category:2021 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies